


i can’t think of a serious title for this fic

by racooninnit



Series: sweet little honey boy [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AHAHAHA, Fluff, Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pet Names, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), a smidge, being used platonically, hes BACK, i cannot stress enough that this is platonic, it’s really light angst btw, no beta we die like wilbur, platonic hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: more abt that honey thing!! this time it’s a wilbur-being-resurrected-and-seeing-tommy-again-for-the-first-time fic, cause yeah, it’s been done like ten times already, but i fuckin needed to write something soft so here we are. honestly this fic really have a lot to do with the honey, it’s just kinda there (because i wanted to write wilbur and tommy reuniting long before this, the honey just kinda found it’s way in) but i like it so it staysand, i hope this is obvious but, the relationship tommy and wilbur have here is STRICTLY PLATONIC.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: sweet little honey boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120673
Comments: 15
Kudos: 300





	i can’t think of a serious title for this fic

wilbur shoots up with a loud gasp, newly-warm hands grasping at his face as he tries to get his bearings. he’s disoriented, can still feel warmth rushing into him. it’s an odd feeling, but not one unwelcomed. he takes a deep breath and looks around.

the first thing he notices is that there are people standing around him. it takes him a moment to assess who exactly everybody is, but he manages. everyone’s familiar, but one person in particular makes wilbur’s breath catch.

_tommy._

wilbur stands up, his legs wobble but it does nothing to stop him from striding over to tommy. the boy looks at him, shellshocked. like he can’t believe that wilbur’s here and breathing and alive again. wilbur smiles.

“tommy,” he breathes softly, tears welling up in his eyes as he brings his hand to to boy’s cheek. he doesn’t miss the way tommy melts into the touch. that’s all it takes to break the floodgates. 

“tommy, _toms_ ,” they’re both crying now, and wilbur watches as thick rivulets of honey make their way down tommy’s gaunt cheeks. “my baby, my sweet boy.”

“w-wilbur,” tommy hiccups and sniffles softly. wilbur uses his thumb to wipe away some of the honey, and only succeeds in smearing it on his cheeks. but it gets a giggle out of tommy, and that’s all that matters to him. 

he presses a soft kiss to tommy’s forehead, bringing a hand to run fingers through blonde hair. “god i’ve missed you so fucking much. my sweet little honeydew.” tommy responds by shoving his face into wilbur’s chest.

“i m-missed you too.” tommy brings his hands up to wilbur’s chest, gripping the older’s yellow sweater in shaking hands. “missed you a lot.”

“i know, i know you did. and i’m so proud of you.”

that seems to catch tommy off guard.

“you-“ he lifts his head from wilbur’s chest to look him in the eyes “you’re proud?”

“of course i am.”

“but i… i got l-l’manburg blown up.” tommy glances away. wilbur brings his hand back to cradle his cheek, tilting his head up.

“oh toms… i’m not upset about that. you fought good, and it’s okay that you lost. i’m just glad you’re _alive_.”

a choked sob forces itself out of tommy’s throat as more honey drips down the curves of his face.

“ _why_?”

now it’s wilbur’s turn to be caught off guard.

“tommy, you’re my _everything_. i _raised you_ , you’re always gonna be my little honeydew.” _‘you’re my son’_ wilbur so desperately wants to add, but he refrains. it’s never been something said between them, they both prefer the titles of big brother and little brother, but they both know it’s true. it’s unspoken, but they both understand it. there isn’t a _need_ to talk about it.

tommy whines softly and hides his face back into wilbur’s chest.

“i love you, wilby.”

wilbur’s smile returns.

“i love you too, toms.”

for a moment, the world is calm, and it’s only the two of them. wilbur could care less about the people surrounding them. he’s completely unbothered by the eyes on them. doesn’t mind the stares and the whispers.

all the matters in this moment is tommy. tommy and the sweet tears trickling down his cheeks, seeping into wilbur’s sweater and leaving it sticky. 

they stay hugging for a while, both hesitant to let go. but eventually, wilbur pulls away.

“how about you take me to your home so i can get you cleaned off? i know you hate it when the honey dries.”

tommy nods, taking a moment to wipe his hand under his nose before giving wilbur a big, toothy grin. wilbur is instantly reminded of childhood, of seeing that same grin on the face of a younger tommy, who was proud of whatever mischief he’d just gotten up to.

“yeah, let’s go home. i’ll give you the grand tour.”

wilbur takes tommy’s hand into his and returns the smile. 

“lead the way, toms.”

“with pleasure.”

there’s still a lot they need to talk about, but they’ll be okay. wilbur is sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAAAAAH BABY MORE FUCKIN HONEY LETS GOOOOOOO
> 
> twt is @ stiniky if you wanna see me say dumb shit. i do actually talk abt what i’m writing sometimes so if you’re interested you could check it out


End file.
